Pork Shrimp
Pork Shrimp is a Black (originally Blue) Team Alliance in Cybernations Tournament Edition. Pork Shrimp Values * An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind, so that we can then rule with our surperior sense of smell. * When you are beaten down, you fight back harder * If you attack one Pork Shrimper, you attack us all * We don’t abide by the 'rules' everyone says you have to follow * When your inner Porker is beaten down, call on your inner Shrimper * When your inner Shrimper is beaten down, call on your inner Porker Standard Edition Equivalent * The LegionBasketball Ninjas]] Pork Shrimp Early History Pork Shrimp was originally created in round 2 for nations to get military experience, it was essentially a defensive only alliance, chosing to fight back against tech raiders for practice. M6 Redneck On September 24 in Round 2, Biff Tannen of Pork Shrimp was attacked by M6 Redneck of MHA which began this war. A short scuffle ensued with both sides adding additional nations to the conflict for battle support, some MHA additions included Poochland and Stool Sample. Stool Sample arrogantly messaged Dogs of War to surrender: :To: Dogs of War From: Stool Sample Date: 9/29/2008 9:10:54 PM :Subject: The End... :Message: You and your 5-man alliance just signed your death warrant. We have a dozen nations standing by to crush you. At this point - your only option is to surrender, switch to Aqua and become members of Mostly Harmful Alliance (custom flag #48). I actually admire you ballsiness attacking a 59 member alliance. There is no way you can win the onslaught that awaits you. The only way to successfully stay in the game is to join us in our bloodthirsty quest to the top of CN: TE. What is your reply? Upon being told Pork Shrimp dosn’t surrender to anyone, he seemed to soften… :To: Dogs of War From: Stool Sample Date: 9/29/2008 9:25:27 PM :Subject: RE: The End... :Message: You guys have an impressive little battle unit. We would be honored for you join us in our quest. Would you and your mates consider a switch to Aqua and joinin us? Eventually, Pork Shrimp attempted to peace out with all MHA nations, but they continued to attack after Pork Shrimp sent peace offers. :To: Stool Sample From: Biff Tannen Date: 10/1/2008 8:52:25 AM :Subject: FYI: M6 :Message: I offered him peace yesterday, he never accepted. :This morning he attacked me. :I will offer peace again. :To: Biff Tannen From: Stool Sample Date: 10/1/2008 9:12:56 AM :Subject: RE: FYI: M6 :Message: I just sent him a PM to peace up with you. BTW, I really like your little 5 nation alliance and your strength. I have suggested to others that you should consider all switching to Aqua team together and joining our alliance. We are now a top 12 alliance and growing. We have major Nuke power also. Should prove lots of fun as the tournament end date approaches - you'll want to be with a top alliance and duke it out! Would you guys consider joining us? Eventually the alliances peaced out and seemed to part on good terms. The OTAN war Pork Shrimp began the task of rebuilding, the MHA war had caused some extra Shrimpers to join as well for additional support, upping the numbers to 9. On October 23, two OTAN members attacked (once again) Biff Tannen. This time, Pork Shrimp decided not to wait to see what happened before adding battle support, and instead responded with full fury towards the entire OTAN alliance. OTAN’s 25 man alliance were soon decimated in the middle and lower ranks by Pork Shimps 9 members. OTAN’s top nations threatened to drop NS and nuke if Pork Shrimp did not peace out, but this proved to be an empty threat. Unfortunately for Pork Shrimp, OTAN was an Aqua alliance and at the same time, MHA was trying to force them to join them for Aqua Unity, OTAN refused and their top 3 nations were sanctioned by Andrew III of MHA. For a short time these OTAN nations even declared war on MHA, but unable to handle Pork Shimp alone, it seems a peace deal was struck whereby some OTAN nations would join MHA if they would blindside and wipe out Pork Shrimp in return. On October 28, MHA nations began to declare war on Pork Shrimp. Pork Shrimp leader Tony Stark (now Eliot Ballade) messaged both Andrew III and Stool Sample (as they had parted on good terms) to ask why they were declaring. :To: Tony Stark From: Stool Sample Date: 10/28/2008 7:36:11 PM :Subject: RE: MHA hitting us :Message: Lemme look into it... Not long afterwards, once he had ‘looked into it’ Stool Sample declared war on Tony Stark, blindsiding him. M6 Redneck soon followed, mocking and laughing at Pork Shrimp in his declaration messages. Already weakened by fighting 25 members of OTAN with only 9 Pork Shrimpers, the MHA blindside attack caused Pork Shrimp nations to be fighting 6 nations each, and this broke Pork Shrimps back. Pork Shrimp was eventually no match for MHA’s sizable forces agreed to an MHA/OTAN wide peace deal. :To: Tony Stark From: Stool Sample Date: 11/1/2008 9:34:45 AM :Subject: Bye Bye Air Force... :Message: This war got political because OTAN and MHA got into a scuffle. They refused to merge with MHA after a dozen attempts. MHA controls the Aqua senate, so we sanctioned their top 3 nations with nukes. They lost all their trades from the sanction. It was a bold move to try and force them to join. The got really mad. At the same time, Pork Shrimp was killing their lower NS nations. We saw that as an opportunity to come to their aid and crush Pork Shrimp in the name of "Aqua Unity". You guys were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Some MHA and OTAN nations however, refused to peace out, either continuing to attack or trying to force arrogant terms on Pork Shrimp such as ‘change your religion to Christianity’. Eventually in the dying days of the round, the war blew up again and Pork Shrimpers were again up against 6 vs 1 odds, M6 Redneck angered many by yet again jumping onto weakened Pork Shrimp nations and continued arrogance. The round ended with Pork Shrimp being left unfulfilled and wanting payback on a more even footing, so they chose to not abide by the so called rules of TE, and come back in round 3 to enact revenge on MHA for blindsiding their alliance. Round 3 Pork Shrimp returned in round 3 but chose the AA of TMA, not wanting to draw any attention from those who they were at war with in round 2, chosing instead to not reveal the presence of Pork Shrimp until they went to war. A list of MHA rulers who had blindsided Pork Shrimp in round 2 was kept, and after round 3 began, seven were found among MHA’s ranks (The 'MHA seven'), M6 Redneck, Stool Sample, Lord Cond, El Presidente2, ch0utim3, Poochland & CaptKill. Pork Shrimp sent a five man first wave in against M6 Redneck, Stool Sample, Lord Cond, El Presidente2 & ch0utim3 on January 1st, Anarchying four of the five. Pork Shrimp hid their seven man cavalry to attack any who defended the five, Poochland and Captki11 were two of the first to defend, obviously remembering the last round. MHA also responded with nuclear rulers Jerahoam and Deep Blue C. These nuclear nations were the priority of the cavalry, Pork Shrimp was prepared to be nuked but decided that these nations with nukes would be decimated for it. On January 2, the Pork Shrimp Cavalry entered the war. both Jerahoam and Deep Blue C were Anarchied by January 4. Jerahoam lost 2490 Nation Strength, and Deep Blue C 1639 in the first two days of the war. Despite being publicly mocked, Pork Shrimp’s assault saw an organised 12 man group destroy a collective 17,000 Nation Strength off the 250 strong MHA in the first two days of the war. Pork Shrimp decided to try and bolster their numbers, by attempting to recruit nations that MHA had recently attacked. This recruitment message was seen as grounds for MHA to declare war on Pork Shrimp, a speedy two days after Pork Shrimp had already declared on them. Negotiations between Eliot Ballade and Thaisport ensued, centering around the ‘MHA Seven’. Pork Shrimp told MHA they would cease all current and future attacks if they were allowed to fight the 'MHA seven' in a 7 day fair 1 vs 1 war. Thaisport put this proposal to the MHA seven, but they declined it, refusing because Pork Shrimp had unfairly blindsided them… obviously not remembering when they unfairly blindsided Pork Shrimp in round 2. Five Pork Shrimp nations were nuked, and each were proud of wasting MHA’s resources on them rather than an actual rival. Pork Shrimp understood there was obviously no way an alliance of 12 could overcome an alliance of 250, but because the MHA Seven were too cowardly to fight 1 vs 1, Pork Shrimp were left with no choice but to remain a thorn in MHA’s side for the foreseeable future. MHA Public Apology and Peace Declaration After several days of fighting, The MHA Government issued a public apology for the atrocities incurred against Pork Shrimp in the previous round, and subsequently a Peace deal was struck. Non Aggresion Pact In an attempt to prevent any future bad blood between the alliances, the leaders agreed to sign a Non Aggression Pact, hoping that after this the alliances could part ways and move forward. The Fightin' Division For a time, Pork Shrimp lived in peace, before DropThePressure of Pork Shrimp was raided on January 31st by Zinedine Zidane of The Fightin' Division. As per Pork Shrimp values, DropThePressure fought back and did not peace out with the raider. Subsequently on Feb 1st, a second Fightin' Division nation attacked DropThePressure, as well as an additional Pork Shrimp nation Ciderville, escalating the conflict. Skimpy of Pork Shrimp then entered the conflict in defence of Pork Shrimp on Feb 2nd, and was also attacked. Tamurin attacked on Feb 3rd sighting 'TFD Defence', when it was Pork Shrimp who was doing the defending. At this point DHwAR, entered the conflict against two of the three TFD nations attacking the alliance, and was also subsequently attacked, upon opened up diplomatic channels with TFD's leader LetsHunt, DHwAR sighted common interests in both fighting off raiders, DHwAR asked LetsHunt to peace out this war and not waste resources fighting each other. LetsHunt responded stating that if you fight back in a raid vs a "vastly superior nation" then you can expect more nations to retaliate. He stated that Pork Shrimp could try offering peace, but "since technically we aren't going to lose anything here at all, so it will be interesting if they accept." Due to this response, on Feb 4th DHwAR and Rawfle Dude declared on LetsHunt, destroying 147 of his infrastructure and Anarchying him, to show him what 'TFD technically could lose'. At this point LetsHunt blocked communication from DHwAR and Rawfle Dude, shutting down diplomatic channels. On Feburary 4th, due to LetsHunt's refusal to conduct diplomatic conversation about the war, DHwAR approached Burning Glory of The Phoenix Federation, who had helped him broker peace in the Round 3 MHA war. Burning Glory approached LetsHunt, and was successful in attaining peace for both sides. During the course of the 5 day war, The Fightin' Division lost 2500NS despite vastly outsizing and outnumbering their opponents TPF Support In the dying days of round 3, Pork Shrimp decided to assist Burning Glory and The Phoenix Federation in their fight against MHA in return for all the help Burning Glory had given to Pork Shrimp. Pork Shrimp's response was quick and brutal, decimating and anarchying all MHA targets they attacked. In the dying days of round 3, for several days Pork Shrimp was the one single Tournament Edition Alliance without a nation in Anarchy. Round 4 In the early days of Round 4, Pork Shrimp has decided to intensify their Tournament training by splitting into two divisions, Porkers and Shrimpers, and conducting an epic training war between the two, before once again combining together under the Pork Shrimp banner. Once recombined, Pork Shrimp was stronger than ever before, sporting 10 nukes among their 14 members by Mid March. At the conclusion of round 4, Pork Shrimp proudly achieved 3 nations in the top 100. - #32 Hawk Mason (Latest reincarnate of founder Tony Stark) - #66 Maximillion Pegasus - #98 Rocky Round 5 In Round 5, Pork Shrimp returned to its warring ways, choosing to once again practice co-ordinated hits on Alliances with superior score and numbers. The first target hit was We Are Rogue, who were promptly wiped from 9,830 NS to 3,479 within 5 days of war. Pork Shrimp offered surrender terms which were rejected. The second target hit was GLOP, who were wiped from 16,292 NS to 4,969 within 5 days of war. Pork Shrimp offered surrender terms which were not only rejected, but GLOP claimed to have recruited New Shu Kingdom (whom Pork Shrimp were already having a sideline scuffle with) to join their 'resistance movement' against Pork Shrimp. Due to this claim, rather than risk New Shu Kingdom entering the war in force, Pork Shrimp began to periodically enter against NSK. due to the uncertainty as to NSK's actual conspiring with GLOP, NSK was saved from Pork Shrimps customary blitz and co-ordinated war entry. In the first three days of war NSK was dropped from 35,926NS to 26,119, before macheda of Old Trafford requested a peaceful resolution to the conflict. Upon confirmation that they were not in league with GLOP, Pork Shrimp agreed to peace out NSK nations, and began doing so. However, on the 23rd of May, jabrik of the NSK attacked 3 Pork Shrimp nations, thereby terminating the peace agreement. Due to this violation Pork Shrimp pledged to continue the war with NSK for a minimum of 3 days before revisiting any peace request. Again, later after Pork Shrimp began withdrawing from the conflict, NSK decided to counter attack and prolong the war. After 10 days of war NSK's NS had gone from 35,926 to 15,659, with Pork Shrimp, despite being at war for most of the round, at this point were yet to experience a single day or NS loss as an alliance this round. In the waning days of the round, Pork Shrimp decided to pick a tougher target, one with more nations, a higher average NS, which had a comparable airforce, and nuclear weapons. The alliance chosen was M*A*S*H. In the 7 day long war, Pork Shrimp wiped over 25,000 NS off M*A*S*H's alliance total, and whilst Pork Shrimp lost a few thousand NS in the first few days of the war, they had recovered all of it by the end. Pork Shrimp spied away all M*A*S*H's nukes before any were able to be fired, and hit M*A*S*H with 6 of their own nukes. Both M*A*S*H and New Shu Kingdom stated revenge would be on the cards in round 6. At the conclusion of round 5, Pork Shrimp proudly achieved 3 nations in the top 100. - #44 Cruiserville (Latest reincarnate of founder Tony Stark) - #46 Namreg - #66 Buckkeep Round 6 Round 6 began in relative peace as Pork Shrimp began its normal alliance build. Raiding and warring with sporadic nations for training, Blackwater took exception and decided to escalate a tech raid into a full scale war. Pork Shrimp was happy to oblige. In the 8 days of war, Blackwater dropped from 22,219NS to 8,015NS, A total loss of 14,204NS. During the same time period, Pork Shrimp lost a total of just 3,462NS. While some Pork Shrimp nations were still at war with Blackwater, M*A*S*H saw their opportunity and took their revenge on an unexpecting and slightly eakened Pork Shrimp for the Round 5 war. With M*A*S*H sporting double the number of nations and nuclear weapons, they hit Pork Shrimp very hard in their initial blitz. The following night, Pork Shrimp mustered the nations they had left into their own blitz, and were able to do over 5,000NS damage to M*A*S*H's top 3 nations. After 5 days of war, both alliances had fought to a stalemate, with each losing a little over 10,000NS. At this point both agreed to a white peace and walked away from the conflict. Blackwater, smelling the blood in the water, attacked a vastly weakened Pork Shrimp even before M*A*S*H nations had been peaced out. The prolonged assault from both alliances finally tipped Pork Shrimp over the edge and they had little firepower left as the round came to a close. Round 8 After taking a round off in Round 7, Pork Shrimp returned in Round 8 after revealing the link to the Standard Alliance Basketball Ninjas. Pork shrimp concentrated on a defensive only policy to mirror the Basketball Ninjas and concentrated on building. With 16days to go in the round, Pork Shrimp had amassed an average Nation Strength of close to 8000, believed to be the highest alliance average nation strength thus far in Tournament Edition history. Pork Shrimp with only 12 members, also tallied 69 nuclear weapons, which ranked as the #3 alliance in the round, behind only The Phoenix Federation (157 nations) and Mario Kart (42 nations). Links *MHA Round 3 Official DoW on Pork Shrimp *MHA Round 3 Public Apology *MHA Round 3 Non Aggression Pact